Villainess
by LuvPurple99
Summary: After leaving Team Go, Shego must decide what to do with her life, and how to go about it. This is the story of how she met up with Drakken, and how her life as a Villainess started.
1. Chapter 1: What Now?

**A/N: **So when I wrote _Go City High School_, I actually didn't plan on expanding it, but according to some of the reviews I got, it sounds like a good idea. So that's what I'm going to do. This story will be my version of how Shego became… well, Shego, and how she got there. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Villainess**

**Chapter 1: What Now?**

_Finally_.

Finally she was away from her brothers. Finally she could do what she wanted, when she wanted without having to listen to the hero crap from her brothers. Finally she could be her own person, and not somebody that someone else wanted her to be.

Finally Sheila Go could be a thing of the past. Finally she could be Shego 24/7. High school was over, she had moved out of that stupid Go Tower, and found a place of her own far away from Go City.

But there was one problem: she didn't know what to do next.

Shego knew she would need a job, something to fall back on if her first-choice career didn't work out. A back-up plan. There was one thing she knew how to do and, surprisingly, that was teaching. From what people knew about her, she was _not_ a people-person. In fact, she _hated_ people, especially snot-nosed kids. But Shego had a knack for it, she didn't know why.

Back before she decided to become a villain, in her freshmen year of high school, she had been an after school tutor for those who needed it. Every single one of her tutees when from a D average to a B or an A average in the few months she worked with them. How it happened, she didn't know. But she loved it, even though she could lose her patience every now and then.

Shego walked into her living room in her two-bedroom apartment. She had stashed money away for a little over two years, working part-time jobs, so she could pay for a small apartment when she finally decided to leave Go City. Of course most of the furniture she got were from secondhand stores, and they were all some sort of shade of green or black. She sat down on her forest green couch and pulled out the laptop her older brother Henry had given her for her senior year (she had made sure to disable the tracker he had hidden in it – typical Henry, always wanting to keep tabs on her). After waiting for the system to boot up, she pulled up the internet browser and began her search.

Obviously, she couldn't go to a college on campus. She had run away from home, and they would probably want to contact Henry for paperwork and stuff. So she had to do it online. After about an hour of going through online teaching colleges, she shut her laptop in frustration. All of these required the name of a parent or family member to contact in case of emergencies. She couldn't put down her own family, that would ruin everything. She needed a sponsor, someone who wouldn't criticize her for who she was or what she wanted to do. Someone who would be willing to put their name down, even though they knew nothing about her. That was her next step: finding someone who would do what she wanted and not ask questions. And she would find that person.

Even if she had to do it illegally.

Of course, she would also need a job if she was going to pay for college online. The sponsor might offer to pay for some of it, but she needed money to pay for the rest. Pulling out her laptop again, Shego started a search on want ads in the area. After about half an hour, she stumbled upon a website that had want ads… for villains.

_This could be perfect_, she thought to herself. Scrolling through the ads, each and every one didn't sound pleasing to her. Finally, one of them caught her eye.

_Sidekick needed – must be able to do various types of work, including but not limited to the following:_

_thieving, security, kidnapping_

_Applicants must have the following abilities:_

_stealth, proper computer technique, martial arts_

_Paid position – room, board, and meals included_

_If interested, please contact Dr. Drakken at the number listed below._

Shego printed out the ad. This could be the perfect chance to get the job she's always wanted and get someone to sponsor her for her college degree. Looking at the date on the bottom of the ad, she saw it was tomorrow. Any normal person would be worried about not being prepare, but she had confidence. After all, she used to _fight_ crime, she knew what it was like.

After printing out the application, she began to fill it out and imagine what her new life was going to be like – the life she's always dreamed of. Only one word could describe what she imagined.

_Perfect_.

**A/N: **I know this chapter's kinda boring, but hey, I gotta give it a start somewhere. Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

**A/N: **I modified the villain ad in the first chapter and took out Drakken's real name (thanks ZorpoxTheConquerer for pointing that fact out :) ). So here's the next chapter! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

"NEXT!" Dr. Drakken called out the door. He had been interviewing for his sidekick all day and was getting a headache. No one had the qualities he had clearly stated in the ad. Rubbing his temples with two fingers, he heard the next applicant sit down in the chair across from him. Without looking up, he said, "Name?"

"Señor Senior Junior." Drakken's head shot up.

"Junior? Senior's kid? What are you doing here?" Drakken asked, slightly surprised that a high school kid was applying for a position in villainy.

"To apply for the sidekick job," Junior replied, as if it was obvious. Drakken sighed. He might as well give the kid a chance.

"Okay. How old are you?" Drakken asked.

"Fifteen," Junior replied.

"Why do you want this job?"

"Because my father wants me to want this job. Papi thinks it will help me understand villainy more," Junior explained. Drakken shook his head. Just like Senior to put his boy up to this.

"What experience do you have in thieving?" Drakken continued with his questions.

"Thieving? Like, stealing? Um… _nada_," Junior replied.

"What about security?"

"None."

"Kidnapping?"

"Uh-uh."

"So why are you here?" Drakken asked, slightly miffed.

"I already told you! ¿_Estabas escuchando?_" Junior exclaimed. Drakken blinked. He didn't understand Spanish. Drakken shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, Junior, but you're not what I'm looking for. NEXT!" Drakken said. Junior stood up and stomped away, muttering something in Spanish.

Drakken sighed. This was getting hopeless. No one was going to live up to his expectations. Maybe he should just hire Junior. Or maybe that interesting young lady… he couldn't remember her name, but he did remember she seemed to favor the word _freaky_. Or maybe he could hire his cousin Eddy…

Drakken was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the next applicant sit down in the chair across from him.

Shego stared at the man in front of her. Blue…? This guy was blue? Why did he have a scar on his face?

_And what's with the ponytail?_ Shego thought to herself. _This isn't the seventies._ Although, she shouldn't be talking. Her skin was a pale green color. And she had decided to wear her old Team Go jumpsuit. She wasn't sure how good of an idea that was, but according to Hego, "With these masks, no one will ever recognize us!" _Pfft_. Yeah, _right_. Like a _mask_ was going to keep people from recognizing her. Half the people in the waiting room gave her looks as if to ask, "Why do you look familiar? You look like that girl from Team Go!"

Finally the man in front of her, Drakken, she guessed, looked up.

"Let's get started miss… uh… Shego. That's an interesting name. Never heard it before," Drakken began.

_Is he kidding? This guy must live under a rock,_ Shego thought. Whatever. The less he knew about her hero past, the better.

"So. Why do you want this job?" Drakken asked.

"I need the money. And this is always what I wanted to do," Shego answered.

"Be a sidekick?" Drakken asked.

"No. Be a villain," Shego clarified.

"Okay, so what experience do you have in thieving?"

"I've stolen my brothers' things for years and they still don't know who did it. I'm that good."

"What about security?"

"I used to live in a house that had a massive security system. Had to take a turn watching the monitors every day."

"Kidnapping?"

"None yet. But if it's anything like stealing, piece of cake." Drakken smiled slightly. This was the first applicant all day that hadn't been half bad.

"So you obviously have stealth and computer skills. What about martial arts?" Drakken continued.

"16 styles of Kung Fu. Been studying martial arts since I was 5," Shego replied. _Whoa,_ Drakken thought. _That's a long time._ Shego waited while Drakken wrote a few things down.

"Do you posses any skill that would make you stand out from the other applicants?" Drakken asked. _Like can you turn a page in a book?_ he thought. Shego smiled confidently.

"Like this?" she asked. Suddenly, a bright burst of green flame ignited on her gloved hands. She shot a blast at the chalkboard on the far end of the room. It burned a hole right through the middle. Drakken sat there, his mouth hanging open, in complete awe. Shego powered down, satisfied with the result.

"A-Amazing! I've never seen anything like it before!" Drakken exclaimed. "You got the job!" Shego smiled smugly.

_I knew it,_ she thought.

"So when do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, if it's possible!" Drakken said, giddy that he had found a new sidekick.

"Perfect. See you later, Doc," Shego said as she got up and left the lair. When she got back to her apartment, she packed her small bag of things and got ready to move to her new home.

_Now the next step,_ she thought. _Getting him to co-sign my college application. _

**A/N:** Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	3. Chapter 3: Sign On The Dotted Line

**A/N:** New chapter! Hope you like it :) R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 3: Sign On The Dotted Line**

Shego had moved into Dr. Drakken's lair, leased her apartment, and already started her 'training' in villainy. Really, this training was just running errands for Drakken, which involved stealing multiple items for his new take-over-the-world scheme. But, hey, hands-on work was good for the job.

Shego had already figured out her new boss was a very excitable man, giddy at the slightest thing that went his way. She also figured out he was sort of childish, and easily tricked. Earlier that morning, she caught him on a hovercar insurance website, signing up for a two-year policy that he had heard about on the television that morning.

Shego walked over to her purse and took out a few folded sheets of paper. Unfolding them, she smoothed them out on the table. She stared at the words typed across the top.

_University of Middleton_

_Teaching Division_

_Application for Admission_

Her eyes fell to the bottom of the page.

_All applicants are required to have a parent, guardian, or sponsor to co-sign the application. Contact information must be given to be considered for application, should an unexpected emergency occur. _

_X-_

_(Sponsor Signature)_

The application also required a name, address, phone number, email, and place of employment for both the applicant and the sponsor. That would be easy enough to lie about. But getting her boss to co-sign was going to be the hard part. Shego folded the papers back up and headed into the main part of the lair.

"Ah! Shego! I'm so glad you're here!" Drakken said as she stepped into the room.

_Oh boy,_ Shego thought. _Now what?_ She had only been here a few days, and already she knew that phrase meant more work for her.

"What do you need?" she sighed.

"I have something new I need you to steal for me," Drakken began. "I need you to find a microchip."

"Could you be a little more specific?" Shego asked. Her boss had a lack of talent for describing things.

"This microchip will power my newest device. A device with which I will take over the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken gloated. Shego sighed. That didn't help much.

"That still doesn't tell me _what it is_. Or what it looks like," Shego said. Drakken stopped his maniacal laughing and stared at her.

"It's a chip. It's micro. Go find it," he said. He handed her a piece of paper with the address of the company on it. Shego yanked it out of his hand and headed out the door.

_The things I put up with,_ she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, after hours of searching through rooms and drawers for exactly what Drakken wanted, Shego returned to the lair. She tossed the microchip to Drakken, who inspected it approvingly. Shego decided this was the perfect time to ask him to sign the papers: when he was giddy that his plan was on track.

"So, Doc, now that I did something for you, I need you to do something for me," Shego began.

"What is it, Shego?" Drakken asked as he attached the chip to his new machine.

"Well you see, I think every evil villain needs a backup plan, something to cover up their evil past. Like I found out you went to some college in Middleton?" Shego continued. This was step two: complementing the boss on a previous accomplishment. Drakken grinned.

"Why, yes. I went to the prestigious MIST: the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology. I was in the top of my class, you know. Until my so-called friends made me a laughing stock. There was this one guy named Pos-"

"Okay, Dr. D. Getting off track here," Shego interrupted him. "Anyway, my backup plan just happens to be a college in Middleton as well: the University of Middleton. I have the application to the teaching program, but no one to co-sign it."

"Don't you have any family that could do that for you?" Drakken asked, slightly confused as to where this conversation was going.

"No," Shego said, her voice short. "That's why I need you to do it. I need a sponsor to put down a name, and we could put down a fake address for things like that, so they couldn't track our lair," Shego explained. Drakken thought for a moment.

"Nnng… I don't know…" he began.

"It's illegal," Shego said.

"Show me the papers." Shego smiled slightly to herself. Drakken would do anything if it was illegal and/or evil. Shego pulled out the application and showed it to him. He quickly looked it over, then pulled out a pen and began to write. Shego looked over his should.

"'Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipski'? Seriously? That's your name?" Shego mocked, trying to contain her laughter. Drakken looked over his shoulder at her, angry and embarrassed that she saw his real name.

"Do you want me to sign the papers or not?" he asked.

"Okay. Sorry. I'll stop," Shego replied. She added under her breath, "_Drew_."

It took no more than five minutes. Shego finally got what she wanted. After all, she always did.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Plans And Final Exams

**A/N: **Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 4: Evil Plans And Final Exams**

"SHEGO!" Drakken called from another section of the lair. Shego slid her chair back.

_Ugh. What now?_ she thought. It had been almost a year since she started classes at the University of Middleton online, and lately Drakken had been needing her to run errands all over the place. Over the course of the year, he had tried plans and failed them. Each one had backfired: the machine didn't work, the chemicals blew up the lair, and sometimes he was just too lazy to finish a project. In fact, she spent her twentieth birthday sweeping up debris from a 'chemistry-class-gone-wrong' while Drakken went to the doctor for his second-degree burns. Let's just say he wasn't allowed to touch the burners anymore without her permission.

As slow as she possibly could, she made her way to the lab, where Drakken was mixing chemicals for his latest project.

"Dr. D, you do realize I am trying to _study_," Shego said. Drakken waved her off.

"This is more important," he said. Shego sighed. It seemed _everything _was more important than her school work.

"What is it?" she asked, reluctantly sitting in a chair across the room.

"This task will be simple, trust me," Drakken assured her, sensing stress in her tone.

"Simpler than the last time?" Shego asked.

"Much. All I need you to do is some research." Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Research? Like what kind of research?"

"Research on a person," Drakken clarified.

"Who?" Shego asked.

"A Kim Possible," Drakken replied.

"Kim Possible? Is that even a name?" Shego laughed.

"Apparently. I saw her on the news this morning. She apparently saved a very rich man, Mr. Paisley, who also has a very abnormal interest in collecting Cuddle Buddies. It seems to me she has some very advanced abilities, which may not be good for our future in villainy if she continues to 'help' people," Drakken explained. "I need you to dig up as much information on her as possible, and report back to me."

"Can do. But you might have to wait a week. I have finals," Shego said.

"_Shego_. This is our _career_ we're talking about! I'll give you an extra two days, but after that, you need to start working!" Drakken replied. Shego turned and walked away.

"Whatever. _Drew_," she said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, Shego was trying to cram studying and research together to get it all done. She was at her breaking point. Even the slightest interruption made her take it out on the nearest person or item (hence the twelve holes burned into her door and the surrounding walls). She was more stressed than she had ever been before. If she got a good enough score on this final, she could get her degree now, and not have to worry about it for another three years. She already had 106% in the class, and had done so well she was exempted from the student-teaching program (which was a good thing – if a villain showed up as a student teacher… well, it wouldn't end well).

And if that wasn't enough pressure, Drakken was constantly checking up on her to see how much research she had done (he was responsible for eleven of the twelve burned holes). Every five minutes it was "Shego, what have you got?" "Shego, we're on a deadline!" "Shego, I need that research!" "Shego, make me a sandwich." "Shego, I'm stuck under a slab of metal! HELP!" Her boss was more eccentric than she had bargained for.

Shego sat back in her chair and shut her eyes. _Ouch_. Her head hurt. Of course, she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two days. Thank God finals would be over soon. And she was almost done with the research, so after that was finished, she could focus all her efforts on studying.

Shego decided to take a break from studying and get a little more research done. She logged back onto the internet and typed in the name _Kim Possible_. The first match, like it always had been, was a website,_ kimpossible-dot-com_. Shego clicked on the link and waited for the site to load.

_Kim Possible – SHE CAN DO ANYTHING!_

_God, this site is braggy,_ Shego thought. She scrolled through the homepage, which didn't give much info other than the contact info for odd jobs. Getting bored with the site, she clicked back to the search browser. Another site that came up was a high school, Middleton High School. Curious, Shego clicked the link.

_Fall JV Cheerleading Roster:_

_Bonnie Rockwaller_

_Tara Cummings_

_Hope Chang_

_Liz Smith_

_Marcella Gomez_

_Jessica McDonnel_

_Stephanie Marcs_

_Phoebe O'Bryan_

_Marissa Rory_

_Kim Possible_

Kim Possible? So the Possible kid was on cheerleading. She clicked on the link, which lead her to the profiles of the student athletes.

_Ha,_ Shego laughed at the picture. _Kid's got braces._ Shego scanned the profile.

_Miss Possible is the daughter of world-renowned surgeon Dr. Anne Possible and respected rocket scientist Dr. James Timothy Possible. Miss Possible is currently a freshmen at Middleton High School, a straight A student, and is currently a member of the yearbook committee, tutors the Middleton Middle School students, helps with the swim team, and is one of the top ranked cheerleaders in the school. _

Shego printed out the profile and made her way down to the main lair.

Her research was complete.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	5. Chapter 5: Field Trip

**A/N: **I apologize for the typo in the last chapter. For some reason, the website didn't show up and it just showed .com. I changed it to _kimpossible-dot-com_ just to clarify that was the website. Again, sorry! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Anyway, here's the next chapter! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 5: Field Trip**

Shego entered the main lair and let a stack of papers fall on the table in front of Drakken with a loud _thump_. Drakken looked up, surprised, and then looked down at the papers.

"Her name is Kimberly Ann Possible," Shego said as Drakken began sifting through the papers. "Fifteen years old, a freshmen at Middleton High School, head cheerleader on the JV squad, straight A student. Parents are world-renowned brain surgeon Dr. Anne Possible and rocket scientist Dr. James Timothy Possible."

"James Possible? Why does that name sound familiar…?" Drakken wondered.

"Yo, Dr. D. Focus." Shego snapped her fingers in his face. "The point is, she's got some ridiculously advanced skills. It says here she knows 14 styles of Kung Fu and is in the process of learning another two. If she really _does _continue helping people, you may be getting your butt whooped in the near future."

"_We _might, Shego. You're part of this team, too," Drakken clarified.

"Whatever. So, there's your research. Have a good day," Shego said as she began to saunter back off to her room.

"WAIT!" Drakken stopped her. Shego whipped around.

"_What_?" she asked irritably. "I did what you wanted! Now I have _studying_ to do!"

"I need you to do one more thing for me," Drakken began, ignoring her statement.

"Yippee," Shego whispered sarcastically.

"How do you feel about going on a little field trip?" Drakken asked, a devious look on his face.

"Like…?"

"I need you to watch this Kim Possible for one day. Figure out her daily schedule, who she associates with, other family members, part-time jobs. Anything that will help us figure out a way to get rid of her when and if she becomes a threat."

"Dr. D? This is bordering on stalker-creepy."

"Just do it!" Drakken yelled.

"_Fine_. But after this, you give me the rest of the week off, or no deal," Shego said.

"But Shego-"

"Eh! The_ rest_ of the week _off_." Drakken sighed, defeated.

"Fine. Deal." Shego smiled victoriously and returned to her room to get as much studying as possible done before her 'field trip' in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shego stared at the building before her. _High school_. She _never_ thought she'd step foot in another high school ever again. And she's never thought she'd wear these _clothes_ again. She was dressed in one of her old outfits from senior year. Earlier that day, she had put on a ton of foundation to somewhat hide her pale green skin. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. She felt so… _high schooly_.

Someone bumped into Shego from behind.

"Watch it, loser," came a voice as it passed by her. A brunette teenager, possibly fifteen years old, strode into the school, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Shego resisted the urge to blast her into the next century. Shego gritted her teeth and entered the school, quickly blending in with the flow of students, and searching for the subject of her field trip: Kim Possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim Possible stood at her locker, gathering books for her next class. As she closed her locker, another person appeared right beside her.

"Hey, KP!" her best friend, Ron Stoppable, greeted her with the all-too-familiar nickname.

"Hey, Ron! How goes it?" Kim asked, following Ron down the hallway.

"Well, I brought Rufus here to say hi!" Ron pulled his brand new naked mole rat out of his pocket and held it towards Kim. Kim stepped back, slightly grossed out.

"Um, that's okay. I'm good," Kim said, trying not to hurt the mole rat's or her best friend's feelings. Ron just shrugged and replaced Rufus in his cargo pants' pocket.

"So do you want to hit Bueno Nacho after school today?" Ron asked. Bueno Nacho was their favorite Mexican-themed fast-foot restaurant.

"Can't. I have cheerleading practice. But how bout after?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Ron agreed. They turned a corner just as a flash of black went through a door. Kim shook her head. She had been seeing those flashes all day. She was starting to get the feeling someone was watching her. But why would someone be watching _her_? She wasn't anything special. She decided to shake the thought off, but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shego quickly made her way into a stall in the girl's locker room after school. Almost over. This day was almost over. She just had to stick around for the cheerleading practice, and then she could go home and forget all about this day.

Checking to make sure no one was in the gym, she made her way under the bleachers. A few seconds later, she heard the gym doors open.

"All I'm saying, Kim, is that you need to give a little more effort in practice." Shego heard the voice of that snotty brunette from earlier that morning.

"Bonnie, not to be rude, but I think I give 100% in practice," Kim replied.

"Try giving 110%, like _me_," Bonnie replied.

"Um, guys?" Tara Cummings said. "We should probably practice." The two rivals glared at each other for a moment, and then went back to the squad. Not two minutes later, Ron burst through the doors.

"KIM! You got an email on your site!" Ron said excitedly.

"_Ron_. Can't it wait?" Kim asked.

"It's some guy who wants to run your site. You know, for like missions and stuff? Like that last one?" Ron continued.

"Who?" Kim asked, curiosity taking over.

"His name is Wade Load. He said we could email him back later," Ron said.

"We'll talk about this at Bueno Nacho," Kim said. Shego made her way to the other side of the bleachers and exited quietly through the back door.

Drakken had been right. This Kim Possible was definitely interested in these 'missions' and that wouldn't be good for their future in villainy.

They needed to do something about this, and soon.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	6. Chapter 6: And So It Begins

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I had writers block. But anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed. Here's the next chapter! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 6: And So It Begins…**

"Is that all you learned?" Drakken asked Shego.

"Yep. Looks like the kid is taking on these missions. And now she's got someone to run her little site for her," Shego explained once again. Drakken was visibly irritated.

"Nng… How are we supposed to rule the world if there's a bunch of teenagers running around saving it?" he said, pacing the length of the lair.

"Oh darn. You're right. Maybe we should just quit now. Well, we tried, didn't we?" Shego replied, sarcasm evident in her voice. Drakken glared at her. He wasn't used to people teasing him. Well, there were those kids in college. And the kids in high school. And the kids on the dodge ball court. And four square. Man, those kids in four square could be cruel.

"Dr. D, are you serious? You seriously think a couple of _kids_ are gonna stop us? _Hello_! Have you been paying attention to _anything_ I've been doing in the past year? Have you _seen_ my powers? I could put those teenagers in the hospital right now if I wanted to!"

"Shego, don't underestimate her. You yourself told me how advanced her skills are."

"Yeah, I said she was good, but I'm better." Drakken figured from her tone, he'd better drop the subject. Or risk getting second-degree burns. Again.

Shego sighed. "Fine. I'll do a little more research on the munchkins if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you," Drakken said, clearly relieved. Shego walked out of the main lair and to her room.

It sure didn't look like she was getting any studying done tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim Possible walked into Bueno Nacho, immediately making her way to her and Ron Stoppable's favorite booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Hey, KP," Ron greeted her as she sat down.

"Hey, Ron. Any news from this Wade guy?" Kim asked her best friend.

"Actually, yeah. I emailed him like you asked after school, and he said he'd email us again around six-thirty."

"You mean right now?" Kim laughed. Ron looked at his watch.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Guess we'd better get back to my house then," Kim said.

"Aw, without a taco?" Ron whined.

"I'll get you a double order tomorrow. My treat," Kim promised. They left the restaurant and made their way toward Kim's house.

Once up in Kim's loft bedroom, they checked the computer. Sure enough, they had an email from Wade Load.

_Kim Possible: _

_I am interested in running your site for your missions. I have a high school degree and a Masters degree in college. I have been working with computers for years now, and have invented multiple devices and gadgets that could be helpful to you on your missions. Please let me know what you think of this idea. _

_Wade Load_

Kim looked at Ron.

"Well? What do you think?" Ron asked.

"I think… it might be a good idea," Kim said slowly. "But we should probably find out a little more about him. Maybe set up a video chat for next week?"

"I'll email him back and let him know," Ron said. He typed furiously on the keyboard. It was an understatement to say he was excited. Ron hit SEND and looked at Kim.

Their mission work had begun.

**A/N: **I realize it's short, and I apologize. But I've been busy lately, and I just wanted to get an update out there. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	7. Chapter 7: Team Possible

**A/N: **So I'll try to get updates up as soon as possible, but I'm going to be alternating updates for this story with my other story, _Unfinished Business_. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 7: Team Possible**

Early the next week, Kim and Ron got home from school as soon as possible so they could be on time for the video chat with Wade Load.

"This guy seems so cool, KP! He's into sci-fi movies like I am, and he is super smart!" Ron explained excitedly.

"So I'm guessing you've been emailing him all week?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, maybe a little," Ron said sheepishly. "But I've never actually _met_ him."

"Well, it's almost four, so you're about to," Kim said. She turned on her computer and clicked on the video chat icon. A little wheel spun on the screen, the chat loading. Ron was jumping up and down beside Kim's chair, more than a little excited. Kim rolled her eyes at him. Ron got over excited at a lot of things: a day off of school, a new "Bricks of Fury" movie, a new episode of "American Starmaker", even an extra packet of Diablo Sauce at Bueno Nacho. This was no exception.

Finally, the little light next to the webcam turned on, and a picture appeared on the screen. It definitely was not what Kim was expecting.

"Wade, buddy! What's up?" Ron said, scooting into the picture beside Kim.

"I take it you're Ron Stoppable?" Wade replied.

"Got that right! And this here is Rufus," Ron said, holding Rufus up to the camera.

"Hi!" Rufus squeaked.

"And you must be Kim Possible," Wade said. Kim didn't answer.

Ron nudged her. "Kim? KP? Kimbo? Kim Possiblé?" Kim shook her head.

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm Kim. Nice to meet you," Kim said.

"Likewise. So… do you have any questions for me?" Wade asked.

"Um, just how old are you?" Kim asked.

"Ten," Wade answered.

"TEN?" Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"Yeah…" Wade replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"If you're ten, how did you graduate college already?" Kim asked.

"I don't like to brag, but I'm kind of like a super-genius. I aced high school and college in eight months," Wade replied.

"Lucky. I have a hard time just passing algebra," Ron mumbled.

"Okay, so if you have already graduated college, what do you do in your spare time?" Kim continued the interview, ignoring Ron's comment.

"I usually just work on the internet. I have a knack for inventing things," Wade replied.

"What kind of things?" Ron asked, curious.

"Well, I just invented this compact laser that can cut through 12 inches of solid steel," Wade responded.

"_Cool_!" Ron exclaimed. "Hey, can you invent something that allows me to duplicate tacos?"

"_Ron_," Kim scolded. "Interviewing here!"

"Sorry, KP."

"Anyway," Kim continued. "How do you think you'll be able to help us with our missions? You mentioned something about running my site?"

"Yeah, I figure I could set up a monitoring system that allows me to receive emails and hits live, that way I can keep track of everything as it's happening. Also, I've started to create a program that will allow me to keep track of villain's whereabouts at all times," Wade explained.

"And how do you think you will be able to keep in touch with us?" Kim asked.

"I've kind of started to play around with a design for a two-way walkie talkie with a video screen. I've got the prototype built." Wade held up a device. "I built this using an old gaming console, installed a camera, and uploaded a personalized ringtone. I've also installed a video program that I came up with, which is also on my computer."

"Wow. You are a super-genius. That's a cool communicator system you got there," Kim said, impressed.

"Thanks," Wade replied.

"Kim, it's not a _communicator_, it's a _Kimmunicator_," Ron corrected. Kim laughed.

"Nice play on words, Ron."

"I do what I can."

"So what do you say, Ron? Should we try this out?" Kim asked.

"I say, Wade, you're hired!" Ron exclaimed. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Great! Thanks so much! Hey, I actually have one more idea. Maybe in your locker at school, you could have a computer installed. That way, I could keep in touch with you guys at all times," Wade suggested.

"I'd have to check with the administration first, but it sounds like a cool idea!" Kim agreed. Ron jumped up in the air.

"OH YEAH! TEAM POSSIBLE IS A GO!" he yelled. Kim rolled her eyes at him, but she was really just as excited as he was.

"Well, thanks again, Wade! We'll keep in touch the rest of this week," Kim said, before turning off the video chat.

Team Possible really was a go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shego walked into the main lair and up to where Drakken was sitting.

"Hey, Dr. D, I just intercepted a video call from that Possible kid. Turns out she now has someone running her site for her," Shego reported.

"Good work, Shego! Now find out who it is, and find out as much about them as possible," Drakken ordered. "I'm too busy right now."

Shego looked over his shoulder.

"Too busy playing 'Zombie Mayhem'?" Shego asked, slightly irritated that she was doing all the work and her boss was doing nothing.

"Nng… Just get to work!" Drakken yelled. Shego sighed and headed back to her room.

It was going to be a long employment.

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Please Review! Thanks!

-LP99


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

**A/N: **Sorry again for not updating as often as I used to. I am rotating updates for this story and two of my other stories. But I will get updates done, I promise! Anyway, here's the next chapter. R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

"SHEGO!"

Shego sighed and got up from her chair. For the past week, Drakken had been on her back, needing her help for the 'great, fool-proof plan to take over the world'. Obviously, she was skeptical. It had only been a year, and she was already annoyed with her boss. She had learned that he was over-confident in his schemes, too eager to take over the world that he forgot a small, but important detail in the plan, making it blow up in his face (sometimes literally). Even after she aced her final exam and earned her teaching degree, it was all about the plan. As she walked toward the main lair, she let her mind drift back to that day.

"Hey, Dr. D, I have some great news," Shego said, the type of person to rarely get excited about anything.

"You found out more information on Kim Possible's computer kid?" Drakken asked excitedly.

"No," Shego replied, slightly miffed.

"You finally stole the microchip I need?"

"No."

"You-"

"DR. D! No, it's not about your stupid plan!" Shego yelled. "I passed my final exam! I got my teaching degree!" Drakken blinked.

"That's it? That's the great news?" he asked. Shego nodded.

"Well, I suppose that is great news! Now you can spend all your time helping me take over the world instead of studying for some stupid, useless test!" Drakken exclaimed. Shego stood there a moment, stunned. Was he kidding?

Angry and irritated, Shego turned on her heel and stormed back to her room.

"Shego? Shego! Where are you going?" Drakken heard a door slam somewhere in the lair. "Was it something I said?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shego entered the main lair, and saw Drakken excitedly pacing next to some sort of machine.

"You screamed for me, Dr. D?" Shego asked irritably.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Drakken noticed her. "It's done! It's finally done! With this device, we will take over the world!" Shego sighed. Been there, heard that. Drakken hit a button on the machine, and a grinding noise filled the entire room, like an engine starting up. Smoke billowed out from a stock on the top. Lights blinked and beeped.

"IT WORKS! IT WORKS!" Drakken yelled, obviously giddy that his machine worked for once. Shego was more surprised than happy. In a year, this was the only one that had worked. There was only one question.

"What does it do?" Drakken stopped his prancing around and stared at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. Shego put her hands on her hips in response.

"Fine. I'll explain it to you. This machine was designed to suck the electricity out of the air and shut down all types of devices that require electricity. If anyone wants to use electricity, they'll have to go through me first. And by go through me, I mean make me supreme ruler of the earth!" Drakken began to laugh maniacally.

"Why do I feel like someone has done this before?" Shego asked. "And why do I feel like it didn't work?" Drakken glared at her.

"No one's done it! It's mine and completely original so nyah!" Drakken could act like a little kid sometimes.

"Whatever. So how is this gonna destroy the little 'teen hero'?" Shego said, making air quotes around the words 'teen hero'.

"If no one can use electricity, there is no way she will be able to contact that computer kid or have transportation here. And if she can't stop us, then we win and rule the world and won't have to worry about her ever again!" Drakken gloated, laughing again. Shego was surprised.

This might actually work.

**A/N: **Shorter chapter, I know. But I will update soon (definitely within a week) and the next one will be longer, I promise! Please Review! Thanks!

-LP99


	9. Chapter 9: Olden Days

**A/N:** I have to apologize again. Updates have been few and far between, I realize. I've been very busy lately, but I am going to try my best and get this story done within the next two weeks. There's only going to be about two or three more chapters, but expect another _KP_ story from me very soon. I've got an idea in my head that's slowly taking shape. Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed (or even waited patiently for updates) for this story! On to the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Chapter 9: Is This What It Was Like In The Olden Days?**

Monday morning marked the start of a brand new day, and the start of a plan taking shape.

Drakken had kept Shego up all night, making sure she new "the basics" of the plan. Really, the basics were just her making sandwich runs for him while he mapped out the first places to hit with his electricity sucker thingy. Needless to say, she had only gotten three hours of sleep last night, and she was _irritable_.

"SHEGO!" Drakken called.

"WHAT?" Shego yelled back. "What could you _possibly_ need now? Fuzzy slippers? A pipe, maybe?" Drakken shrank back.

"I… I just wanted a sandwich…" he replied quietly. Shego blinked.

"A sandwich! Of course, how could I have forgotten? You've wanted a sandwich every hour on the hour for the past 8 hours!" Shego answered, somewhat sarcastically.

"Uh… Never mind. Forget the sandwich. It's time to start my plan anyway! I've decided my first hit will be none other than the hometown of Kim Possible!" Drakken stated.

"That wasn't obvious? I figured that out twelve hours ago. It took you all night to pick Middleton?"

"Well… Yes. There's a lot of Middletons in this country. I had to make sure it was the right Middleton." Shego shook her head. There was no need to comment on that. It spoke for itself. Drakken made his way over to the control panel and began to press a series of buttons. The machine started up the same way it had before: lights flashing, billowing smoke, beeping buttons. But then there was something different: A lightning-like bolt shot out of a spout at the top of the machine and blasted somewhere into the sky. Within the next few moments, a light on a digital map began to flash.

Middleton had been hit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim walked down the stairs to the kitchen, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Morning, Mom!" she called as she sat down in the booth at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Kimmie! Sleep well?" her mother replied, setting a breakfast plate in front of her daughter.

"Like a rock," Kim replied, digging into the pancakes in front of her. Pounding footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, and then two identical twins entered the room.

"Morning, boys!" Mrs. Possible greeted her sons.

"Morning!" they replied in unison. One of them set a large metal object on the table, and began tinkering with it.

"Jim, what have I told you about working on your projects at the breakfast table?" Mrs. Possible scolded her son.

"Sorry, Mom!" Jim replied, heaving the device onto the floor… and onto Kim's foot.

"OW! Tweebs!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oops… sorry," Jim said. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, with Kim, Jim, and Tim eating in silence. Just as the group was about to head to school, the lights flickered, and then went out.

"Hmm, that was strange," Mrs. Possible said, coming back from checking the transformer box. "Nothing seems to be damaged. I'll have your father look at it when he gets home tonight."

"Hopefully it doesn't last that long," Kim said, whining slightly. The Possible children exited the house and made their way to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim met Ron on the way to school, and once they got there, things got a whole lot stranger.

"The power is out here too?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's probably out in the entire town," Kim pointed out. Each hoped it wouldn't last very long. But by the end of the school day, no electricity had been available.

"That… was… _horrible_," Ron whined. "All day… a-and no 'Zombie Mayhem'! Is this what it was like a hundred years ago? How did those people live?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the city will get it figured out soon," Kim reassured him. But hours passed, and still no electricity. Needless to say, it was a very dull night for the Possibles and the town of Middleton.

But in a building very nearby, one Dr. Drakken celebrated the success of his plan.

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
